Close Part 3: A Tris & Four Love Scene
by kimbeekaylene
Summary: The third and final act of love between Tris & Four. Before the Allegiant novel begins, Four and Tris escape to his apartment in Dauntless to be alone. This is a continuation from my previous story, Close Part 2. Rated MA: Erotic Lemony Lemons Throughout.


Close Part 3: A Tris & Four Love Scene

_This scene is a continuation of my previous Insurgent based romantic moment between Tris and Four. It's what I imagine what could have taken place before the novel Allegiant begins. _

_This is the final act of a three part erotic series. I do not own these characters in any way. _

_I so appreciate all the readers and feedback! Thank you all for your encouragement and support! All comments are welcome! :o) _

_Rated MA: Erotic/Passionate Lemons throughout_

I can't stop thinking about him. This feeling feels like a fever. My body is warm, though my forehead is cool. There is an animal hunger to be with Tobias—like when we had the Abnegation room all to ourselves. We're in Candor today. Sweeping up. Setting up first aid stations, replenishing weapons and ammo—we're in preparation (trying to prepare) for what is brewing with Erudite. I'm not sure what's come over me. I should be thinking about how I almost died, how close I was to letting Erudite take my life. I need to focus on how dangerous the Erudite have become, how ruthless and monstrous Jeanine is and how every second they get stronger. I am thinking of that, _I am_ focused, I am, but in these past two days, every second my brain replays Four's kiss against my lips. I close my eyes and see his naked chest, his torso, his strong back covered in the tattoos I love to run my hands over. I am in love with this man and I want to seize the moment with him. When we eat dinner, our friends around us, I grab his hand under the table. I hold it and strum my fingers against his palm. Lately I've been stroking the skin above his wrist and gently creeping up his forearm. Four turns to me, gives a shy smile; I see an almost blush. He looks away and I let my fingers retreat and interlock with his. I wish he could read my mind. I want him to see all my thoughts. I want to see _his _thoughts. I've decided I need this to happen between us. I need us to go to that place before anything else happens, before something bad happens.

Tobias is helping unload food from an Amity truck we managed to reroute from the fence. I watch him carry a heavy sack of rice to the Candor kitchens. I follow him there and after he puts the bag down, I pull him through an exit door and we stand in an empty alley. I'm happy that his kiss is just as insistent as my own. His breath is fresh and his mouth is cool like he's just drank water.

"Good afternoon," he says.

"It is a good afternoon indeed," I reply.

I suddenly run out of words. I smile at him like a happy monkey and laugh.

"Something on your mind? He asks.

"Yes. There is something," I say. "Is there any we could go to your apartment in Dauntless? Would it be safe?"

His face backs away from mine. He looks in my eyes trying to figure out what I mean. _You know what I mean, Four. You know why I'm asking._ It doesn't take him too long to flow on my same wavelength.

"I was thinking how so many of the Dauntless are either with us here or at Erudite. And…" I say.

"And what, Ms. Prior?" he asks, smiling.

"And, I can't focus. I'm a million miles away all the time. I'm no good to anyone with all this—"

"All this what?" he asks.

"You know," I say.

He smiles a wide, handsome grin that makes me kiss him in a rapid series of tight lip presses.

"I'm curious," he says. "All this what?"

My whole body shivers. I feel silly and exposed and so childish but simultaneously, feeling Four in my arms, recalling the sensations he gave me when were last together, tasting his kiss—I feel brave. I want to dive in. I want to explore and not waste another second.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" I ask, holding in a nervous laugh. I bite my lower lip.

"Come on," he says. I feel myself pulled to the train platform.

"Wait," I say. "Isn't it risky? What if a Dauntless/Erudite is on the train?"

"They won't be. Not at this hour of the day. I memorized their patrols when I was last in Erudite. It will be empty."

I swallow hard and cross my fingers. All the excitement in my stomach makes my running strides feel like my legs are made of air. I don't know if I've ever ran this fast. We crouch in the train car. We're both giddy with nervous energy. I straddle Tobias's lap. He tightly holds my waist against him and trails his hands up my shirt. I feel his tongue against my tongue; our mouths are so hungry for each other. He puts his hands over my bra, gently squeezes. I close the gap between our torsos. My pelvis feels his erection. Thankfully, one of us sees the drop off point and we jump together. I land in a soft roll and Tobias helps me to my feet. Instead of jumping toward the net like I was prepared for, Tobias crawls on the pebbled roof feeling around. He links his fingers around a tiny metal loop and pulls up a hatch lid.

"Where did this come from?" I ask.

"I can't reveal all my secrets. Only Eric and I knew about this. We'll be safe taking this way."

We climb down a metal ladder welded to the wall. The air is black and cold and I use the echo of Tobias's steps to guide me. It isn't long before my foot hits the ground. There isn't much light but I'm at ease with Tobias holding my hand. He uses his left hand to feel the wall. I hear a doorknob turn and a crack of light fills my vision. I recognize where we are. I know I've seen this area of Dauntless before. Everything is quiet. We walk fast, my hand in his. He pulls me around corners, through archways and then we're there.

He locks the door behind us. The daylight shines in through the massive windows. The room is warm and the air smells surprisingly fresh. I notice some of the windows have been broken, most likely from gun fire ricochets; I hear a bit of wind whirl through the broken panes. I take slow steps around the room, running my hands over things, feeling suddenly shy in the quiet all around us.

"I can't believe we're here. Just the two of us," I say.

He walks toward me.

"I love it here," I say. I put my arms around his waist.

"Wanna know a secret?" I say. He nods.

Tobias's hands are on my hips, his palms pressing against my bare flesh. He kisses my neck.

"When you took me here, after Peter and Al attacked me, it was the best sleep I've had in months."

"I'm glad." He smiles, his lips on my chin, my cheeks.

"When I was here, safe, it took everything in me not to crawl on the floor next to you. I wanted so badly to be close to you. I wanted to kiss you so much it hurt," I say.

"You should have," he said. "All that time, I thought you despised me."

I laugh at the thought.

"Never," I say.

I kiss him and feel my heart pound, my stomach flutter. I unbutton my pants and kick them off. He watches them fall with a smile. I pull off my shirt and unhook my bra and the air, though just a smidge crisp, makes me shiver. I feel a blush hot in my cheeks_. I am Dauntless. I am alive. I want Tobias. I want him so much._ I watch as Tobias gently holds in his breath as he looks at me. I walk to the bed in just my underwear. I can't believe what I'm doing—the Abnegation part of my brain tells me to cover myself immediately. And the Dauntless part—it tells me to crawl on the bed and let him watch me as I do it. Every part of me feels electric.

I hear Tobias's pants fall to the floor. I turn around to balance on my elbows, watch him walk towards me. I take in his nakedness for the split second he stands because he's soon on top of me. My body rejoices at the weight of him, the feeling of his warm skin. He kisses me and then lays on his side so he can look at me. I swallow hard against my nervousness, the strong desire to laugh. Tobias's eyes are so intense, so focused. I love his eyes on me. I feel my legs gently open as his hand spreads from my chest, over my stomach, past my hip bones. He pulls off my underwear. Tobias kisses my knees, my thighs and then kisses my vagina. I feel my body crunch up; I pull my knees up to block him. I'm breathing like I've just run a mile. We look at each other, silent. I don't know what to say. Tobias crawls up by my ear, kissing my face.

"I want to kiss you," he whispers. His voice is lower than I've ever heard it, full of desire.

And I want him to kiss me—everywhere. I nod, nervous but anxious, yearning but scared. Tobias goes slowly. He gently puts his mouth between my labia and I feel his lips, his tongue, and my whole body shakes. It's like fire and ice in the same moment—melting and cooling in the same space. I gasp at the sensation. I moan and put his hands through his hair. I want him to stop, it's too much. But at the same time, I don't. My legs tremble, my blood spikes in temperature—first hot then cold. It fluctuates even more when I feel Tobias's kiss at the same time he inches his finger inside me. He slides in and I hold my breath. It quickly becomes too much. Maybe fear or uncertainty or just too much. I pull him up to me to re-center. I kiss him and taste myself—what a strange and wonderful thing it is. He kisses me, strokes my face. I'm panting, trying to catch my breath. I feel his hard penis against me and I reach my hand down to touch it. I love how Tobias reacts. I love to see his eyes close and feel his breath catch. I turn on my side to face him so I can touch it more, use both of my hands. It feels nice to see it, to explore it with my hands. After a few minutes, Tobias grabs my wrists and guides them up to my face. He holds them there. I'm nervous at what happens next, but ready.

Tobias lays his whole body on top of me and makes a space between my legs. The tip of his penis presses against me. I can feel my body clenching, muscles burning, tensing up with fear—fear that it will hurt. He kisses me, strokes my face and starts to press in. I hold my breath and feel a sharp pain, pressure. He stops. He looks into my eyes and kisses the lids.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers.

"I know," I whisper back.

"I love you," he says against my lips.

"I love _you_," I say.

He resumes kissing me, my neck, my breasts and slides his fingers inside me, probing in a direct yet gentle way. I sigh and moan over how slick and wild I feel with him so close to me, exploring me. He tries again, inching his penis in. I start to hold my breath again. He looks at me, petting my face.

"Breathe," he whispers.

I nod and breathe through my nose. Deep breaths. He continues until I feel the entire length of him inside. It feels tight. There is a burning. I'm sucking in air so strongly, I think I may faint. I open my eyes to Tobias and he gently, so slowly and carefully, moves inside me. I breathe and kiss him and put my hands on his hips. In a few minutes, the sting dissipates and something else takes its place, something nice. Tobias sighs softly, total languid joy on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

His torso deepens into mine. My inner thighs tingle having never been at this angle before. I smile at the fact that this is the closest I have ever been with anyone, ever. Tobias and I are one person. He moves more as my body makes room for him. Little sighs and moans come out of me—sounds that surprise me, sounds I relish. Tobias reaches down and touches my clitoris with his fingers. It feels amazing. He presses into me, teases me with his finger. My head spins with delight. I arch my back, feeling the pleasure crawl up my body. I'm beginning to enjoy the sensation, the pressure of Tobias inside of me. It feels like he was made for me, he fits me perfectly. The pleasure tickles, tingles and makes me sigh and moan and say his name and I crave more. I don't want him to stop. Now all the pain is gone. There is only fire, intense need and all of it is sweet. I want to fuse our bodies together, forge us so we're never apart. I want this forever.

My thoughts start to spin. Suddenly, the wave of sensation pummels me and it feels frightening, like I'm falling. It's all so much, too much; I gently push on his chest to stop. He slides out of me and the feeling is relief and yet an instant desire for him to return. Tobias lies on top of me. We're both breathing hard. We're both sweating. The room quiets as our breaths slow. I hear birds outside of the window and love that Tobias and I are warmed by a sun beam pouring in through the glass. We don't need covers, only warm light. Both of us doze off for what feels like just a few minutes but when I open my eyes, I realize by the light in the room that the day is much later. We will need to get back to Abnegation soon. We'll need to be in the safety of our peers before night falls. When I'm fully awake, I scoot down so I face him. I kiss him awake. He wakes slowly, his eyes heavy. I love the sleepy smile that crosses his face.

"Hello," I say.

"Hi," he says.

I look at him with wide eyes, searching. I touch him lightly and deepen my presence as I roam over his body. I find his penis which is soft and let my hand graze it. I touch the tip, wrap my hand around it. His smiles, gives a small laugh.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"I'm thinking I want to do it again," I said.

Tobias tickles me and pulls me up to where my head finds a pillow and we love each other as the sun sinks lower. We must go back soon. But for now, we're here—free to love, just him and me. And I don't want to think about anything else.


End file.
